Shopping With Big Time Rush
by mooresomore
Summary: The guys have to go shopping before they leave on tour. What can go wrong? BeautywithBrains inspired this fic. Hilarity ahead. Told from an OFC's POV. No slash. Happy NBTRD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**The lovely "beautywithbrains" inspired this. I hope you like it! **

"Grace, come on; we've got to go to Wal-Mart and get some stuff before we fly to Boston for the show." Kendall told me. "Your friend Kelsey is meeting us there, right? Then we're going to LAX and flying out?"

"Right." I said, checking the itinerary on my phone. Let me back up and explain why I'm going with BTR on tour. No, I'm not one of the guys' girlfriends (although that would be cool); I'm a back-up singer/dancer. I help them remember all the words and dance moves (because, let's face it, there's a crap-ton of them). Since Mama Knight was making Katie stay home this time (I mean, Ciara; she didn't get to go because she had to catch up on her real-life schoolwork), I was the only girl. That couldn't happen, so I got to invite a friend along. I picked Kelsey, who was also a good singer and dancer (we'd spent hours watching the music videos and perfecting the moves). "Ok. Let's do this."

We managed to get into Wal-Mart ok, but that's when all hell broke loose.

Carlos started it by grabbing a baseball helmet and a golf club (how we'd ended up in sporting goods, I don't know; we only needed groceries); James got a golf club and a baseball and they started playing floor hockey (yes, in the middle of the store.) I noticed one of the employees looking at us, so I got Kelsey, Logan, and Kendall to help me get them over to the groceries.

James and Carlos disappeared again; the next thing we heard was "Woo! Strike! Take that James!" We ran to the sound, and found James and Carlos in the pop aisle, with a frozen turkey (they were turkey bowling, using 2-liter bottles of pop as pins). My phone dinged. "Uh guys? Our flight's been cancelled." I looked up in time to see the same employee from sporting goods walking out of the employee's break room, saying, "Now the distraction will have to leave and spend their time finding a new flight" and shutting the cell phone.

I started parading around the store, yelling, "Big Time Rush loves Wal-Mart!" Kelsey joined in, and then so did Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos; the manager saw our rally as good publicity, so he booked us another flight, this time on a private jet.

As we were in mid-air, Kelsey said, "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome. It's not usually this crazy." I said, and we both sat back and listened to Kendall and Logan yell at James and Carlos. "…especially in front of a guest! But, it worked out-this time. It better not happen again, got it?"

"Yes." James and Carlos said.

"Ok. Now, who's up for a game of cards? Grace? Kelsey?"

"Sure." This was going to be the best trip ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

We were halfway through the tour and we had to stop at Wal-Mart again (seriously, the amount of food and snacks we went through was unreal). Remembering the incident that happened last time, Kelsey and I (Grace) were assigned to James and Carlos. We headed straight to the grocery section (under Kendall's lead of course), and things were going well. We had split up into three groups (Kendall and Logan; me and Carlos; Kelsey and James), and each group was assigned to specific aisles (this way we could in and out faster).

Carlos and I were just getting ready to head to the frozen food section (I had promised him if he was good that I'd buy him a box of corndogs) when we heard Logan.

"But I want candy Kendall!"

"No Logan. You remember what happens when you and sugar mix."

"But you got what you wanted! It's not fair!"

"Logan, stop. You're not 3. Do you want me to treat you like you are?"

"No."

"Then act your age."

Carlos and I looked at each other and laughed. We never picked Logan as the type to throw a tantrum in the store; and Kendall to be such a parent about the whole thing.

"Please Kendall? Just one bag of candy?"

"No Logan. BUT, if you're good, I'll let you get a candy bar when we check out. Fair?"

"Ok. Let's go."

I knew one thing was for sure; there was never going to be a boring shopping trip with the boys of Big Time Rush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

We had just gotten back from BTR's whirlwind tour, and another trip to Wal-Mart was in order. Kelsey and Kendall had come up with a plan.

"Grace! Stop messing with James's hair. It's fine. Let's go. We have this plan." Kelsey told me. (Yep, she'd definitely been hanging out with Kendall too much.)

"Ok. Logan, you'll have to teach me the math later." I said. Kelsey was whispering something in Carlos's ear (probably about corndogs).

"Let's do this." After Kendall and Kelsey explained the plan, we headed to Wal-Mart, where the bitch who had started this whole mess was working today. She came up to us, and I waited for all hell to break loose. Instead, she said, "I'm so sorry for the last time you guys were here. My daughter's a huge fan; can I get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure." The guys said; Kelsey and I took the picture of the guys and her and we managed to get in and out without any major incidents (well, other than Carlos-in a shopping cart- racing James- also in a shopping cart).

That had been one crazy tour, and Kelsey was going to go home tomorrow; but it had been a blast.

Beside, how many girls got to say they got to shop with Big Time Rush and see their sillier sides? Yeah. Didn't think so.

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else, and this seemed like the perfect place to end it. And, the racing carts is inspired by something two of my friends did (I watched them do it, but claimed not to know them when they got in trouble...lol).**


End file.
